Nowadays, the mounting and dismounting of any dental prosthesis of the aforementioned type is performed exclusively by an axial insertion, that is, through a vertical insertion.
There are numerous situations in which implants of the dental arch are in unfavourable conditions, such as due to excess inclination, for being out of the natural space of the tooth or for not being subgingival (deep under the gum), among others. All these situations are not only highly problematic for the patient, who suffer all the discomfort without getting the desired aesthetic results, but they are also notably detrimental to dentists and dental technicians. In this sense, screwed and cemented prostheses are a clear example of these inconveniences.
As regards screwed prostheses, they have the advantage that they can be removed at any time by simply loosening the screws that keep them fixed to the implants, to which they are mounted and dismounted by axial insertions. However, the elaboration of this type of prostheses is quite complex, presents multiple adjustment difficulties and even aesthetic problems. The chimneys used to do the holes through dental pieces to allow screw access to the implants are greatly responsible for this. For example, any small variation in the final position of the chimney in the prosthesis with respect to its original position in the mouth can cause serious adjustment problems. It is also frequent that the holes drilled by chimneys are in highly visible areas of the dental piece, due to a faulty placement of implants, which results in undesired aesthetic results. Another very important aspect is the possibility of chimneys being located in highly occluded areas (cuspids o pits), which produces failures in the prosthesis function.
As regards cemented prostheses, these are also mounted and dismounted by axial insertions, yet they do not have as many elaboration and mounting inconveniences as screwed prostheses since they do not use chimneys. In this case, the joining with the implants is performed through stumps, which are actually mechanical connections, between a first piece screwed to the implant and a second piece located in the prosthesis. In spite of the apparent simplicity of this type of prosthesis, its elaboration and mounting still produces some of the aforementioned problems. Particularly, wrong implant placement can cause important inconveniences such as, for example difficulties placing the first pieces which can seriously hinder the fitting with second pieces placed in the prostheses. It may also be the case that there exist small variations in the final position of the second pieces on the prosthesis in relation with their original position in the mouth, which causes serious adjustment problems.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a highly satisfactory manner thanks to an easily mounted and dismounted dental prosthesis of vestibular insertion, much less dependent on the right or wrong implant placement, with a highly aesthetic finish and which does not exclude any of the advantages and features of the previous prostheses.